Abigail Primrose
Abigail is cherry's GoAnimate Daugther. In Sophie the Otter's Fanon, Abigail is a Jim Jinkins-style raccoon at the age of 3 (resembling Scootch Raccoon from PB&J Otter), though was originally going to be HTF-style. Her Popple form is named Docile Popple Bio Name: Abigail Full Name: Isabella Abigail Primrose (Prefers her middle name) Age: baby, teenager (future), Toddler (Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Traits: Kind, pretty, beautiful, lovely, blissful, angelic, sweet, caring, warm hearted, attractive, shy, innocent, friendly Height: short, roughly the same height as Scootch Raccoon (raccoon form (toddler)), 4'10 (raccoon form (teenager and adult)) 5'3(Teenager) Weight: 45 pounds, unknown(Teenager) Species: Human, Raccoon (in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Nationality: English/French/American Birthday: February 1st, 2015 Zodiac: Aquarius Voice: Ivy (as a baby and in Sophie's version), Shy Girl (Teenager), Kate (Sophie's version as a teenager and adult), Lara Cody (non-GoAnimate voice for baby, toddler (Sophie the Otter's version), and Trinity Hayes' version of teenager form), Kath Soucie (non-GoAnimate voice for Sophie the Otter's version of her teenager and adult forms) Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown Skin color: Pale Boyfriend: Bentley Raccoon (in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Likes: Children's stuff, nice people, Disney, classic stuff, girly stuff, her father, raccoons (only in Sophie the Otter's Fanon, since her boyfriend is Bentley Raccoon and is close friends with fictional raccoons, but only ones that are family-friendly) Dislikes: Mean people, viol, Mature content, Gore content, Adult movies and tv shows Family: Cherry Primrose(GoAnimate Father) Catrena(GoAnimate Mother) Alice Primrose (Future GoAnimate Sister) Diana Primrose (Future GoAnimate Sister) Victor Primrose (Future GoAnimate Brother) Gabriel Primrose (Future GoAnimate Brother) Lola(real name: Francine Primrose aka Fondue)(grand Mother)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Milo(real name: Thomas Primrose)(grand Father)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Susie(real name: Angelina Primrose)(Aunt)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Buddy(real name: Louis Primrose)(Uncle)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Cookie(Real name: Maria Primrose)(Aunt)(Age: 4)(birthday: June 15th 2011)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Madeleine Fondue(great Grandmother)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Edmond Fondue(great Grandfather)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Mary-sue(Real name: Florence Fondue)(grand Aunt)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) George(Real name: Robert Fondue)(grand Uncle)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Alfred Primrose(Paternal great Grandfather) Betty Primrose(Paternal great Grandmother) Trinity Hayes(best friend/creator/guardian) Bentley Raccoon (boyfriend/future husband in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) George Raccoon (future father-in-law in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Nicole Raccoon (future mother-in-law in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Lisa Raccoon (future sister-in-law in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Ralph Raccoon (future uncle-in-law in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Melissa Raccoon (future aunt-in-law in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Mike Raccoon (Future son in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Flora Raccoon (Future daughter in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Bill "Whiz" Raccoon (Future twin son in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Ella "Bright-Eyes" Raccoon (Future twin daughter in Sophie the Otter's Fanon) Appearance Abigail is a burlap sackgirl who sports dark long brown straight hair tied to pigtails occasionally seen with her hair down, she wears beige dress, blue cardigan, red mary janes shoes, white socks, blue hairbow. she have same appearance as a her father Cherry. In Sophie the Otter's fanon, Abigail is a green Jim Jinkins-style raccoon (resembling Scootch Raccoon from PB&J Otter) with brown hair in pigtails, wears a green hairbow on her ear and another on the tip of her tail. As a teenager and adult, she more closely resembles Wanda Raccoon and wears a beige skirt with red high heels. Category:Babies Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Doll like people Category:Users who seem look like a life sized doll Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Category:Cute Cosplayer fans Category:2015 Births Category:Toddlers Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Baby show fans Category:Little Kids Category:Daughters Category:GoAnimate children Category:Characters who are furries in other users' Fanonverses Category:English Users of French Descent Category:English characters who mixed with French descent Category:Users who speak english Category:People from France Category:English/French/American people Category:Users who speak french Category:Users who speak different language Category:Princesses Category:Non Troublemakers Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Raccoons in other Fanons Category:Girlfriends of Furries in other Fanons Category:Pretty girls Category:Happy characters Category:Future Teenagers Category:Future Adults Category:Future Mothers